


Bang Bang

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Noctis_Karell



Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: SCP-3664 - Единственное оружие, которое тебе нужно - у тебя в голове
Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> [SCP-3664 - Единственное оружие, которое тебе нужно - у тебя в голове](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3664)


End file.
